


The Power of Love

by merciki



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, karaoke!peeta, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merciki/pseuds/merciki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss had sworn she would never go to another karaoke bar. Too many bad singers.</p><p>until Peeta took the stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JLaLa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLaLa/gifts).



“And i’m wishing you luvvvvvvv”

The voice on the small stage finished its lament completely off tune, almost breaking the eardrums of all the people in the karaoke bar.

Katniss sighed, as she turned to her friend Madge, raising her nearly empty glass to her forehead in a vain attempt to stop the headache she felt coming.

“I swore on everything that’s holy that I wouldn’t set another foot in a karaoke bar…” she said, in her friend’s ear.

“It’s not a Karaoke bar - it’s a bar that bought a karaoke set. And cheese buns aren’t holy“.

“If Peeta made them, they are.” Katniss deadpanned. Her tastebuds watered at the thought of the treat he would make for her some mornings.

“Well, not everyone’s lucky enough to have a baker as a boyfriend. I wonder how you got so lucky!” Madge said, before emptying her glass in a sip.

“I wonder every day too…” Katniss whispered.

She had known Peeta for all her life - they had shared the same classes from kindergarten to high school, polar opposites in everything they did and were.

And yet, somehow, one day, after so many years, the baker’s boy found the courage to ask the Girl with the Braid out, for a date that lead to so many others.

They’d been together for two years now, and Katniss could see, really see a future with Peeta, a future that evoked more than dating and spending the night at each other’s place, a future of sharing everything. A house, a life, even kids one day - She would not tell him yet she dreamed of a little girl with blue eyes and dark curls, jumping into her father’s arms, the olive tone of the daughter’s skin a contrast to his fair complexion.

She hadn’t told him she had woken up with tears of happiness, at the realization this dream could actually happen.

“Katniss?” Madge’s voice had a sharp edge. “Earth to Katniss!”

“Sorry, I zoned out.”

“That you did. So now I only need to mention cheese buns for you to get all mushy over Peeta?”

“I never get mushy.”

“Of course. You want a refill?” Madge showed her now empty glass that mirrored Katniss’s.

“Sure. The guys are good I guess?” Katniss looked over her shoulder, noticing Gale and Peeta were still playing pool - or pretending to, according to the number of beer bottles laying on the table besides them.

She sighed at the view, but couldn’t hide the smirk that formed on her lips as she took in the handsomeness of her boyfriend, all messy blonde curls falling on his forehead, in dire need of a cut - but he always delayed it knowing how much she liked running her fingers through them.

He has the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen, she thought, knowing fully well how they could turn three shades darker in the throes of passion, or how sparkling they could be when he was talking about something he was passionate about. She loved every aspect of him, even his flaws that prevented her from putting him on a pedestal.

Wait, what? She loved? Where was this coming from?

Her mind was on overdrive as she let herself be led by her friend towards the large wooden counter of the bar, putting her empty glass in front of her and hoping the bartender would come soon enough to fill it.

“It was about damn time, you know?” Madge said quietly.

“What?” Katniss had really no clue what her friend was talking about.

“That you realize you love Peeta…”

“What ? How? What?”

“Katniss loves Peeta, simple as ABC, you said it yourself.”

“I so didn’t!”

Madge rolled her eyes, leaning closer towards her friend, whispering “‘I love everything about him, even his flaws’ Now, that sounds familiar?”

“Oh my god - I said that out loud?”

“Yup.”

Katniss hid her face into her arms, but soon found her friends’ hands tracing a gentle pattern on her right one, making her move.

“It’s not a surprise, Kat. Anyone who looks will see how in love the both of you are. Even Cato backed off … “

“What?”

“You sure you’re an English major, Katniss? Your vocabulary is awfully limited…”

“Har, har, you are so fu-”

“And now, Ladies, Gentlemen, I give you Peeta ! Let’s give Peeta a round of applause!! He chose to sing a oldie but goodie from the 80s! Peeta!”

“Oh my god, Madge! Peeta is on stage!!!! But he can’t sing !!”

Indeed, her man was grabbing the mic with a small smile, climbing up on the stage before turning to the small crowd in front of him, raking his hand through his hand, waiting for the familiar notes to hit the speakers.

“Who cares if he can’t sing, it’s karaoke, Katniss…”

“Shh, let me hear …”

Truly, she was the first to list all of Peeta’s assets. His kindness, his charm, the way he could talk to anybody about anything, his steadiness, she could go on for hours. But she would never ever list singing as one.

Ever.

In her entire life. Or their entire life together.

The thought of a life with Peeta didn’t frighten her anymore. She wasn’t exactly at the white picket fence stage, but could see herself living with him, in a place that was theirs, and not only his or hers …. Some place they would have chosen and furnished together.

Together.

The word had a nice edge, suddenly.

The power of love is a curious thing

Make one man weep, make another man sing

Change a heart to a little white dove

More than a feeling, that’s the power of love

Tougher than diamonds, whips like cream

Stronger and harder than a bad girls dream

Make a bad one good, mmm make a wrong right

Power of love will keep you home at night

Don’t need money, don’t take fame

Don’t need no credit card to ride this train

It’s strong and it’s sudden and it’s cruel sometimes

But it might just save your life

That’s the power of love

That’s the power of love

“Oh, god, Katniss, it’s awful! He really can’t sing …..” Madge deadpanned, breaking Katniss out of her reverie - even if ogling her boyfriend was more accurate. He had that uncertainty that he rarely showed, a fragility that made her heart grow wider to take him all in.

“Shut up, Madge!”

First time you feed it might make you sad

Next time you feed it might make you mad

But you’ll be glad baby when you’ve found

That’s the power that makes the world go round

They say that all in love is fair

Yeah but you don’t care

But you know what to do

When it gets hold of you

And with a little help from above

You feel the power of love

Don’t need money, don’t take fame

Don’t need no credit card to ride this train

Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel

You won’t feel it until you feel

You feel the power, feel the power of love

That’s the power, that’s the power of love

You feel the power of love

XXX

Katniss remained silent on their taxi ride to his apartment. She didn’t want to go back to her place, where her sister would hear her, them. No, tonight she needed some privacy, only Peeta’s flat could offer that.

At first, Peeta had been all chatty, still on a high from his “performance” on stage, telling her how great he felt about it all, that he had been able to sing when the odds had never been in his favor, and did Katniss see him, before he fell silent, looking at her with her forehead against the windows.

“You are so beautiful, love.”

“Peeta, you’re drunk.”

“No, I only drank one beer.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, Finn and Gale were a bit over the top. Now stop changing the subject. You’re beautiful. And right now, you have a beam of the moon falling on your skin, it’s… effulgent.”

“I knew we shouldn’t have watched Buffy!” she started laughing, but the sound never escaped her mouth completely. Peeta was touching her hair, reverently, as if amazed by the richness of the color, something between the feathers of a raven and the dark of the sky, at night, when the stars had decided to leave.

His agile fingers started to undo the elastic at the end of her braid, slowly undoing her luscious locks one after the other, carefully combing through them.

“Have I told you how much I love your hair?”

“Peeta …” she whispered, knowing very well where this would go. “We’re in a taxi! And I think we need to talk.”

Instantly, his hand left her hair, his face taking a sad expression that she felt resonating in her heart. She tried to extend her hand to touch him, but he seemed to back away from her, to the other side of the bench, in the cab. He turned his head, looking at the street, and went to retrieve his keychain from his pocket.

“Peeta….” Katniss whispered, hurt at his pulling away.

“We’re nearly there.”

And soon enough, they were in front of Peeta’s building. They made their way up the stairs because he didn’t like elevators or closed spaces, and it wasn’t until they were in the safety of his apartment that he started to talk.

“Come on, do it already.” he asked, sadness in his voice.

“Do what?” Katniss was taken completely aback by his reaction.

“Break up with me? That’s what you wanted to do, right?”

“What do you mean, Peeta? Have you gone crazy?”

“The whole ‘We need to talk’ part. It’s girl code for breaking up.” He answered, frowning.

She couldn’t prevent the chuckle that fell from her lips.

“And since when do I do anything girls would do?”

“What do you mean, Katniss?”

“I don’t want to break up with you, Peeta.”

“You… You don’t?” he stammered, the sparkle was coming back into his eyes, into his smile.

“No.”

“Oh, god, I’m so sorry Katniss, I thought, I thought-” He never finished his sentence, coming to her and hugging her tightly to his broad chest. She found her usual hug-place, breathing in his scent of cinnamon and vanilla, and him, her best friend, the man she loved.

She rested in the warmth of his arms for a few precious seconds, a cocoon she realized she never wanted to leave before pulling away slightly, leaving a kiss on his nose.

“But I still want to tell you something.”

“A good something, or a bad something?” he asked, a smile on his lips.

“You tell me..” She took a deep breath, gathering her courage. “Well, I don’t know how to say it, really, but, well, I’ve been thinking a lot and seeing you on stage tonight, and the song…”

“I know what you’re going to say, love.” He smiled.

“You do?”

“Well, yes, it’s obvious. I have no career in singing.”

Katniss laughed - because that was true.

“Well, sorry, you’re not the next Michael Buble, but no, that wasn’t what I wanted to talk about.”

“So, what is it you wanted to tell me?”

She took another deep breath.

“I’m ready, Peeta. For more. For together. For you and me.” Another breath - at this rate she would faint from hyperventilating soon. “I love you, Peeta. I want our happily ever after. With you. Only you.”

“You… wow… You mean it, Kat?”

“I do. I love you.” It was easier saying it every time, she discovered, leaning in to capture his lips.

Soft, warm and familiar. That’s how they were. Familiar. Each crevice, each chap, from the corner were a map known by her, where she could find her way every time.

And each time he opened his lips, she let herself be drowned into the sensations he could elicit. It had been years now, they had practiced their dance so many times before, but Katniss planned on doing it many more times.

She felt the usual shiver down her spine as his tongue started its way into her mouth, slowly rediscovering it as if it were the first time - he always was the patient one, lingering here and there, threading his hands through her dark locks, while she was the fire, wanting to set their bodies alight immediately.

His hands started to roam on her back, tracing a pattern unknown to her, but whose magic sent sparks flying in her body - and they were still fully clothed. She wasn’t sure how she would be able to handle the heat already spreading from her belly, a ball of fire and warmth growing with each pass of his tongue on her lips, each move of his hands on her back, each moan coming from his or her throat, she couldn’t tell, couldn’t care.

She pulled away for air, her breath ragged, her eyes searching for his, surprised to see them so shiny in the pale light of the apartment, so blue the sky on a spring day couldn’t rival. She fought with every fiber in her being to pull away from his arms, to leave the warm embrace her body filled so well.

She could see he was wondering what she was doing, not expecting her to pull away from him, as his hands were still trying to grip her waist to pull her closer.

She shook her head for left to right, a playful smile on her face, before taking a step back, completely away from his lingering hands. Her smile widened, as she let her hands go down her torso, ghosting her breasts, until they reached the hem of her her ivory blouse, slowly lifting it, allowing her bare skin to come in contact with the cold air of the apartment.

Katniss could feel Peeta’s eyes focusing on every inch of her belly as her blouse rode up, until she reached her breasts - and she heard it, the gasp followed by a throaty moan escaping from her boyfriend’s mouth. As soon as she saw him starting to walk towards her, she let her blouse fall, taking a step on the side.

“No touching.” she whispered playfully, a smirk on her face before adding. “Yet.”

He nodded his understanding, and she started lifting her blouse, slowly, again, until she reached her breast, uncovering the bra she had bought the day before just for me and put on this morning. She knew he would like it - it was a soft orange muted like the sunset, that complimented her skin with little deep green ribbons, and a lace pattern forming a leaf on each one of the cups.

“Katniss… you’re killing me….”

“You haven’t seen it all…”

She let her hand go down, following the same path her blouse had, with her fingers ghosting down her breast, her sides, until they reached the buttons of her jeans, opening it, looking straight into Peeta’s eyes.

She saw him take a deep breath, as she shimmied out of her pants, exposing the matching panties to his hungry eyes. She could feel them trailing from one hip to another, as she finally got rid of her shoes and jeans, before turning a little. On her hip, holding her orange panties together, was a green ribbon, carefully knotted.

Katniss let her hand fall down, toying with the green fabric, slowly undoing the knot under Peeta’s avid gaze until it rested loose on her hip.

Looking over her shoulder, she winked before saying.

“Catch me if you can..”

And she ran.

Not very far.

 

She ran towards his bedroom, where his king bed was waiting for them, inviting with his soft cotton sheets and tons of pillows.

She heard him run too, the unmistakable sound of his feet on the hardwood.

 

When he appeared in the doorjamb, she saw he had gotten rid of his sweatshirt an undershirt, and was fumbling with the button of his jeans, already showing his desire for her. But what was appealing to Katniss were his eyes, so much darker now, full of tenderness, and desire and … love.

Yes, she could say the word now. It had grown in her, spreading its branches inside her body, setting her freer than she had ever been.

She let her fingers play with the little green ribbon, but her hands was quickly taken away by his, just as he started kissing her again.

This time, his lips were hungry for hers, for her, as he gently walked her backwards, until her legs felt the now familiar frame of his bed. He didn’t even let her go as she settled down under his eyes, roaming all over her body, lingering on the lace covering her breasts, on the ribbons on her hips, until he took control of the situation.

She was quickly out of her bra, which was discarded somewhere in the room, she couldn’t care less where, as his mouth lowered on her breasts, lavishing them with his lips and hands until her head was spinning, making her see the constellations she watched at night with him, all of them making sense now.

She hadn’t even realized he had undone the other ribbon on her hip until she felt him near her entrance, all ready for her, just for her, forever.

They were finally joined, looking at the stars in each other’s eyes, losing themselves to their moves, to their sounds and gasps, to their love, until time didn’t count anymore, until night and day were a foreign, abstract concept.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @xerxia31 for betaing :)  
> Written for Jlala birthday on the everlarkbirthdaydrabbles on tumblr.
> 
> i'm the girlfrom over the pond over there - please do not hesitate to like/review :) thank you


End file.
